Problem: Jessica did 15 fewer push-ups than Vanessa at night. Vanessa did 17 push-ups. How many push-ups did Jessica do?
Answer: Vanessa did 17 push-ups, and Jessica did 15 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $17 - 15$ push-ups. She did $17 - 15 = 2$ push-ups.